U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,214 to Moore discloses a quick-tacking ice-cream scoop apparatus being an improved heat ice-cream scoop that includes a ceramic heating element and an ergonomic grip. The ceramic heating element is built into the ice-cream scoop and quickly heats up the ice-cream scoop, and conversely shall quickly cool down when turned off. The ice-cream scoop is mounted to an ergonomic grip that reduces hand fatigue of the end user while providing a location to store powering means for powering the ceramic heating element. The heating unit is an on/off button that is accessible from a top surface of the handle.
However, the heating is not changeable, and thus the heating level is not a function of the character of the ice-cream.
In one aspect of the invention, the invention provides a method and apparatus for heating the ice-cream scoop as a function of the character of the ice-cream
In one aspect of the invention, the invention provides a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.